In time, you'll fly
by Sapphire TearDrops
Summary: In the last moments of her life, he sang her a song that meant so much. (Slight Song fic, Warning: Character death. One-Shot)


**A/N: So here I was, staring blankly at the screen and listening to music. I was trying to come up with an idea (Originally it was a higurashi fic) for a story. And then it happened. Gold from the RWBY album came up. "Don't you worry about the dark, I will light up the night with the love in my heart" And thought of this. It's an attempt to get rid of writer's block. And it's sibling love, so no pinecest! Also, I skipped a few lines... No flames and I know it came out a bit rushed **

**Warnings: Character death. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls nor Gold (Try to hear it while reading this ^-^)**

* * *

He held her in his arms, her face beginning to turn pale. He choked back tears, trying to stay strong for his twin. But how could he? When there's red coming out from her chest, staining her favorite sweater.

"Dipper?"

His gaze locked with hers, a tear rolled down her face.

"Am I going to die?"

He shook his head. "No! You'll be fine!" His voice weakened as he hugged her. "You'll be alright. "

"But Dipper-"

"You'll be safe, Mabel. You'll be safe." He reassured. It made it worse knowing he was lying. He wanted to make sure she didn't realize she was holding on to her life, a dear life that was slipping away from her reach.

But she knew. She shut her eyes and tried to ignore the pain in her chest.

"Dipper?"

He sighed. "Yes?"

"I'll miss you..."

"Mabel..."

It was his fault. Why did he suggest a monster hunt?

Taking a deep breath, he finally responded. "I will too..."

She continued crying. He watched silently as his eyes began to get watery.

"Mabel?"

She didn't answer, but he knew she was still alive, due to her tears. He wiped them away with his finger and stared sadly. "I'm sorry. "

"It's not your fault. "

He watched as more blood stained her sweater. He started remembering several memories. Memories that were precious to him. He remembered when the two were eight and how Mabel would have nightmares. He would comfort her by singing her a song.

Remembering the words, shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath before starting.

"Dream of anything; I'll make it all come true. Everything you need, Is all I'll have for you."

She opened her deep brown eyes, remembering the song.

"I'm forever, Always by your side. Whenever you need a friend, I'm never far behind." He looked at her, a small smile forming on her pale face. "If the stars all fall, When there's no more light, And the moon should crumble, It will be alright."

"Don't you worry about the dark Mabel. " He held her in his arms, not wanting to let go. "I will keep you safe and warm."

"I will be there to take all your fears away." He watched as she shut her eyes. He realized her life was slipping away, and he needed to continue.

"With a touch of my hand, I will turn your life to gold."

Tears began to fall from his eyes. He hugged her once more and tried to remember.

"Smiles bringing sunshine, And worries disappear. "

"When the days turn dark, And we start to fall,I will pick you up and we will fix it all."

Tears rolled down his cheeks. ' Mabel...'

"Don't worry, I've got you. Nothing will ever harm you. I'm close by, I'll stay here; Through all things, I will be near."

"Close your eyes, Don't you cry. Love's around you; In time, you'll fly."

"I love you Mabel..."

Silence.

He knew she was gone.

* * *

After Mabel's funeral, Dipper locked himself in his room and cried his heart out.

"You were right, Dipping sauce! "

He looked around and gasped. He saw Mabel, who looked exactly like she did when she died except for her white angel wings, appeared in his room and hugged him.

"Thanks for everything! I'll be waiting, alright?"

He stared in shock. He knew she must be a fragment of his imagination, but he hugged her anyways. "I'll see you soon."

"You still have to live your life! " She smiled. "I'll be here, by your side, even if you can't see me."

She pulled away from the hug and began to fade away. But before she did, he heard her say:

"You were right. I will fly!"


End file.
